


Just Wanna Be Loved

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [29]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Bisexual black guys, Blushing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Fluffy-ness [especially at the end], Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Night, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Smut, Staring, Touching, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: A warmth and intimacy, a closeness & sweet scents, mixed in with their calm breathing and silent heartbeats ~ between dark skinned bodies as they made love that night 💙 Just two guys wanting to be loved 💚 Especially with each other
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852





	Just Wanna Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> They are probably out of character, again and this is maybe not my best work, but oh well xD I tried, also I got inspired from a Framar [Franklin x Lamar] one-shot called 'That Was It' by 'Pansexualweirdo', so I decided to write after reading it 💚

It was cold and dark out, like always, that night. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything, even on these two dark-skinned guys. 

They are at Frank's place, in Vinewood Hills. In that other male's room and on the bed. 

Both of them decided to do something and try it out. To know if what they felt was true. 

If they really love one another and have feelings for each other. 

Though both guys seemed to be thinking, in their thoughts. But they tried not to show that. 

Franklin was touching Lamar. He felt Lamar's heartbeat, it was beating faster now, than usual. He heard it too, slightly. His stare was on him again, as he was thinking once more. 

'Is Lamar afraid..?' he had also thought to himself. 

Although when Lamar kissed him, on the lips and passionately, it melted away any thought of that. It was obvious that Lamar wasn't afraid, at least not of doing it, with him. Because he trusts Franklin. It made Franklin feel warm inside. That kiss they shared was filled with love and affection. Which is their feelings. Of how they truly feel for each other. It wasn't just lust, it's more than that. They really love one another. They knew it and finally admitted this. 

But it seems like Franklin wasn't the only one having nervousness. 

Lamar also does. His mind faded, his thoughts on him. 

He was nervous and unsure. He wants to do it, because he loves him and has feelings for Franklin, but still..

Franklin distracted himself by taking his own clothes off, at least his shirt, for now. At the moment, that's all he's doing. 

Lamar thought about something else. Something he longed for, secretly. He felt very cold right now, all he wants is to be closer to him again, to feel that warmth. A warm feeling of just Franklin holding him close. 

He blushed a bit, deeply, into a reddish shade. At the thought of being in an embrace with him while they made love. 

That was really gay, wanting to be held, especially by another guy.. He thought so at least. 

Franklin smiled softly, almost like he was reading Lamar's mind, even if he wasn't. 

He touched him again, down Lamar's body and on that smooth, dark skin. He also kissed him, on those soft lips. 

Lamar stared at him, silently. Into Franklin's eyes. He lets Franklin do what he wants. 

Franklin had a smile, with such gentleness. Strangely enough. Although, secretly, he knows that's what kept Lamar calm and comfortable with him. So he keeps doing it. After he noticed that. Just feeling happiness by being with Lamar. He was also staring at this other dark-skinned male, into Lamar's eyes. With that loving stare in his own eyes as well. 

They both stripped themselves, they threw everything on the ground. Until they're naked, bare skinned. They are staring at each other again now. 

Lamar was breathless already, just by the sight of him. "..you're so attractive, F.." he said to him, as he blushes. 

Franklin felt the same way. He said what he thought of him to Lamar. "You are too. You're so good looking, fucking gorgeous, L.." 

He stared at Lamar's body, feeling how soft and warm that this other male's skin is, also tracing his fingers on these tattoos on him. 

Lamar shivered slightly, feeling that. His blush got darker. Although he loved it, what he heard. What Franklin thinks of him. It was nice, making him feel loved. 

He reached out, towards him, wanting Franklin to kiss and touch him more. 

Franklin did what he wanted, distracting him while he does something else too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile, Franklin had prepared Lamar for what was gonna happen next, he pulled out his fingers. 

Franklin grabbed a bottle of lube again. He put on a condom and lubed his shaft. He made sure that it was covered. He was lubing the other male's hole too. He slicked it. 

Then, he was putting that bottle on the nightstand. 

After that, he positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance. He was spreading that other male's legs. He grips them, slightly. 

Lamar was shivering at that, although he kept himself relaxed and calm. 

Franklin stares down at him, for a second. He noticed that and this dark shaded blush from Lamar. Which made him think that he acted adorable. 

He pushed inside Lamar now, slowly. Just halfway in. 

Lamar gasped sharply, shutting his eyes, breathing heavily too. He felt a pain through him, down there, a stinging pressure. An almost unbearable feeling. 

Franklin noticed that Lamar was hurting. His eyes softened. He whispered sweet nothings into Lamar's eyes. He comforted him. 

He stays still, letting Lamar adjust now. 

Lamar appreciated it. He stayed close to him. He breathed quietly. He tries to relax his body for Franklin. 

After Lamar had adjusted finally, Franklin started to thrust. Carefully. 

Lamar lets out a silent moan, feeling better already, pleasure slowly getting there. 

Franklin let out a moan with him. He was thrusting, in and out of Lamar, medium paced. With an even rhythm. His grip on Lamar's legs. He kept his thrusts that same pace too. 

Lamar was arching himself at that feeling now. 

Franklin thought that this tightness inside the other dark-skinned male felt so good. He gave another thrust in him. He was staring deeply into Lamar's eyes again. 

Lamar does the same thing. He gazed over at him. Into Franklin's eyes now. 

Their warm bodies are against each other, very close to one another. Both guys are taking in that warmth and their sweet scents of cocoa butter with something else in between. Their breathing mixed as their moans and noises filled this once quiet room, breaking the silence. It's intimate and they both love it. 

Franklin felt a pleasured bliss and sensation, that's intensifying with every second, loving this. He noticed that Lamar feels the same way. 

He was feeling happiness, when noticing it. He also saw that this other dark-skinned male, his lover, still has a reddish shade and is so flustered. He thinks it's adorable again. 

Lamar stayed there, against Franklin's body. He loved that closeness and this warmth from him. He was even loving the intimacy and gentleness that Franklin was giving to him. 

He wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders, pulling him down, to be closer than ever now. 

Franklin smiled softly at that. He leaned in, kissing him. On Lamar's soft lips (that he loved, secretly), also gently. That kiss was slow and deep, just the way Lamar loves it, which he has known for awhile. 

Lamar hummed, softer than usual. He blushed a bit again. He closed his eyes. He had a slight smile. 

He was loving it, like always too. He loves to be held and kissed like this, because that made him feel loved. Especially by Franklin. 

Franklin kept his smile. He puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, then he was touching that smooth skin of Lamar's thighs now. He gripped onto them, in a gentle way. 

He thrusted a bit more again, making love to him, passionately. 

Lamar opens his eyes. He pulled apart from this kiss, moaning at that feeling, still closing his eyes as he's arching his body. 

Franklin was leaning over him. He kissed Lamar's neck, lovingly now and gently again. 

He was leaving a slight mark on this soft, dark skin. He marked him. On that tattooed part. 

Lamar let out another moan, when he felt it, this other male had gave him a mark. Which made him blush slightly. 

Franklin just smiled again, kissing him once more now. 

Lamar was humming in it, then he moaned when he feels Franklin thrusting inside him, slowly and deeply. He already felt close, nearing his climax. 

Franklin feels the same thing. He keeps his grip on him. He thrusts two more times, slightly deeper and only a bit harder. Then, he came after that, in the condom. 

Lamar moans again. He arched his back. He came with Franklin, on his lower stomach and abdomen. 

They both calmed down, eventually. 

Franklin puts his hand in Lamar's and entangled their fingers together, kissing him one last time, before he pulled out of him. Slowly and carefully. 

He takes out that now used condom. He tied and threw it away. He cleaned them off too, with a cloth, then throwing this into a trash bin as well. 

Lamar was still calming down, for a bit longer. He watched Franklin. He eyed him. His stare on his lover. 

He had a darkened blush, at the thought of it, although it also made him happy. Strange enough. 

Franklin smiled, in a soft way, at that. When he noticed this. He leans down, over him again. He gave him another kiss now. In a loving, affectionate way. 

Lamar also has another smile, letting him do that. He leaned into Franklin's touch too, on his warm body. 

Franklin pulled away, apart from that kiss. He lays down with him, pulling a blanket halfway over them, which covered their bare bodies. 

He wrapped his arms around Lamar, although not too tightly, he holds him close. He loved holding Lamar against him. He kissed him on the neck, quietly. Softly even too. 

Lamar lets Franklin hold him. He also snuggled on him. While his head is on a pillow as well. He felt a softness (from both), loving it. 

There was a nice silence between them, other than their quiet breathing, and they loved that. 

They're both taking in this warmth and closeness again, they love that, just like earlier. Both guys are cuddling. 

Now they are comfortable and warm, especially with one another. 

They cuddled, nuzzled against each other now, warmly again. Both of them had closed their eyes. Eventually, they fall asleep together, also peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
